


Surreptitiously

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Zayn walks in between some shelving, she hears a soft noise. Startled, she heads for the direction of the noise, even though the part of her brain that had seen one too many horror movies tells her that it is a <i>stupid</i> idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surreptitiously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArielFabulous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielFabulous/gifts).



> Written as a part of April being [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> For Ariel, for the amazing prompt, again. Absolutely my saviour. 100000%  
> Again, thank you to Danielle for the beta.

Friday and Saturday nights are often the quietest nights in the university library that Zayn works at. She doesn’t mind working the evening shifts, because after she’s done her work, she can usually get started on her homework or watch some TV shows on her laptop, as long as she has her headphones in.

Often the only people in the library after nine o’clock are ones who have important exams coming up, or her adorable girlfriend, cramming in some homework while Zayn finishes her shift. Then they go back home to their flat and relax for the evening. Usually picking up take away on the way home.

The quiet soothes Zayn. She likes being able to do her work in peace, only getting disturbed if someone _really_ needs a book or something that they can’t do on their own. Having time to herself after she had finished all of her work-related tasks is always a good thing, too. She is never behind on her own university work because of it. And she is in the perfect place to do homework or any assignments she has to do.

On this particular Saturday night, the library is completely empty of other students. The last one had gone half an hour ago and while Zayn has to stay until ten o’clock, she doesn’t mind it at all. She has her girlfriend waiting for her at home and a nice, warm bed. 

At half past nine, Zayn walks around the library to make sure all of the computer terminals are shut down and that there are no stray books laying around. She had already walked around the library a few hours ago re-shelving books that needed it but she thought it didn’t hurt to check again.

As Zayn walks in between some shelving, she hears a soft noise. Startled, she heads for the direction of the noise, even though the part of her brain that had seen one too many horror movies tells her that it is a _stupid_ idea.

Fortunately for her, there isn’t an axe wielding librarian murderer lurking around the corner. Unfortunately, there is Niall, looking intently at her laptop screen, with her hand between her legs, surreptitiously masturbating.

It takes all of Zayn’s strength to walk away. She locks the library doors fifteen minutes before she is meant to but she doesn’t care. She hadn’t even seen Niall come into the library or she would have sought her out a lot earlier for some entertainment when she had been bored out of her mind because her laptop died and she had left her charger at their flat. Niall could have helped Zayn shelve books and then they could have had some much loved alone time. 

With determination, Zayn shuts off most of the lights on her way back towards where Niall is sitting, and she stops to just watch her girlfriend for a moment. Niall hasn’t seen her yet, but Zayn can clearly see that Niall isn’t just researching for an assignment. Nope, she is watching _porn_. Though hopefully not off the library’s wifi, Zayn wonders. 

Her skin is gorgeously flushed up her neck and there are little sighs falling from her lips every few moments. Her hand is still between her legs and if anyone had just walked passed without paying attention, they wouldn’t have been any the wiser to what Niall was up to. But Zayn knows. And it is one of the most erotic things she had ever seen.

Eventually, she moves away from her semi-hiding space and pulls the chair out next to Niall, who hastily removes her hand from between her legs, slams her laptop screen down and rips out her earphones. 

“Fuck,” Niall exclaims. “You scared me.”

Zayn smirks and opens the lid of Niall’s laptop. “Hard at work, I see,” she teases, winking in Niall’s direction.

“A girl has needs,” Niall quips. “Have you finished work then?” 

“A little earlier than I’m meant to,” Zayn starts, “but a girl has needs.”

Niall grins and leans over to kiss Zayn on the lips. She slides her hand into Zayn’s hair and keeps her close as they kiss. Zayn lets out a soft sigh against Niall’s lips and loses herself in the moment. She slides her hand over Niall’s thigh, pushing up her skirt again where it had fallen back down when Niall moved. To Zayn’s immense pleasure, Niall isn’t wearing any underwear. She slides her hand further up Niall’s thigh, her fingers pressing in a little harder than necessary into the flesh.

Niall gasps into the kiss and pulls back. She moves off her chair completely and straddles Zayn, her thighs clamping hard around Zayn’s. “You going to finish what I started then?” she asks, nipping at Zayn’s bottom lip.

Of course Zayn isn’t going to say no but sometimes she just likes to tease Niall a little. “I guess,” she responds. Niall nips at her lip a little harder and rocks her hips down into Zayn’s crotch. 

“C’mon,” Niall says. “I was at a really good bit and I can go back to masturbating on my own…” She half turns around in Zayn’s lap, reaching for the laptop. Zayn knows she isn’t bluffing, either. Niall doesn’t care about masturbating by herself to get off, and has done it plenty of times since they’ve been together. 

“No,” Zayn says, covering Niall’s hand with her own. “I’ll give you a hand.”

Niall grins at her pun. “Get to it, then,” she demands. 

Zayn huffs out a sigh and tilts her head up to kiss Niall again. She melts into Niall’s touch, kissing her slowly. She strokes both of her hands up Niall’s thighs, squeezing the flesh whenever Niall gasps.

It doesn’t take much before Niall is panting into Zayn’s mouth and rocking her hips down a little harder, even though Zayn hasn’t even touched her yet. 

The second her fingers slip into Niall, she lets out the loudest, longest groan Zayn has ever had the pleasure of witnessing. She clenches her muscles around Zayn, drawing her fingers in further and she rolls her hips. She works herself on Zayn’s fingers slowly at first, taking control, one hand braced on the back of the chair Zayn is sitting on, the other fisted in Zayn’s hair still, keeping their lips connected.

Zayn loves Niall like this. Loves when she gets so horny that she takes what she wants from Zayn, her hips moving as she works for her orgasm, her body flushed and her kisses heated. 

“Fuck,” Niall groans as Zayn crooks her fingers inside of her. Niall grinds down into Zayn’s hand, keeping Zayn’s fingers exactly where she wants them. 

Her forehead presses against Niall’s slightly sweaty one, no longer kissing but just breathing into each other’s space, their lips close enough to touch every time one of them wants to kiss. Zayn moves her fingers inside of Niall in the ways she knows that Niall loves, crooking her fingers again, rubbing over Niall’s g-spot with ease.

Niall’s muscles clamp hard around Zayn again as she orgasms, her entire body shaking with the force of it. She slumps against Zayn, her breathing hard and uneven as she shakes through the aftershocks.

Slowly, Zayn removes her hand from between Niall’s leg and wipes the mess on Niall’s naked thigh. She can feel Niall cringing against her neck but she doesn’t care. She presses a kiss to the side of Niall’s head and smiles when Niall turns her face towards Zayn, her lips puckered so Zayn can kiss them properly.

“You,” Zayn begins, “are a right menace, getting yourself off in my place of work like this.”

“It was hot, you know it was,” Niall replies easily. She lifts her head to kiss Zayn properly again. “I know you, too, you forget, you’d have me shag you on one of those tables given half a chance.”

“Why don’t we test that theory,” Zayn teases. Niall’s eyes glimmer and she kisses Zayn heatedly.

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fourth contribution to [Girl Direction Month](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/115149758256).
> 
> As always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
